


Happy Valentine's Day

by AyuDev



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Akandes chuckles give me life, Dates, Doomcio, M/M, Thank you Doomcio server, cute thing is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyuDev/pseuds/AyuDev
Summary: A tinder date goes well.





	Happy Valentine's Day

It seemed so simple. But the more Lúcio thought about it, the more it made him nervous and shy away from starting a conversation. 

The man he had matched with, was strikingly good looking, and had quite the reputation. He seemed intelligent beyond anything Lúcio had laid eyes on… especially on Tinder. Not that Lúcio wasn’t excellent at talking to people… but he wanted much more from this than a one nighter. For all Lúcio knew, the man could’ve swiped right by mistake. But who knew? He would give it a day before actually messaging the man, he finally thought to himself. 

He couldn’t get over how breathtaking the man was. The pictures were all he could think about, even while mixing his next track for the club that night. He smiled as the audience screamed for an encore. And he gave it to them, because once he got home, he wouldn’t be able to go to sleep. 

But he managed to, after about one or two laps around his neighborhood. Once his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep. 

Waking up the next morning, he didn’t immediately go for his phone, no, he had forgotten about his promise to himself and went to have a shower. Turning his music on, he grooved to the rhythm as he cleaned himself of last night. Getting out of the shower, he noticed his phone was giving him that familiar signal that he had a message. 

‘A message? This early? Who though?’ the Brazilian thought to himself as he picked up the phone. He nearly spat out his coffee and dropped his phone.

Akande: Good morning. Most are not awake this early, but if so, would you like to grab some coffee some time this week? 

His heart? Flew out of his chest as he looked at the profile picture associated with the invitation. Like hell was he gonna say no to that. 

Lúcio: Of course, I am usually free until the evening most days, any day works for me. 

He put the phone down thinking the man wouldn’t respond as quickly as Lúcio would’ve liked… 

Except he was wrong, the moment he slipped his boxers on, he heard another chime from his phone. This time, he ran for his phone, grabbed it, and went back to his room to continue changing. 

Akande: How about tomorrow around 9:00?

Lúcio would be lying if he said he was calm. He arranged a meeting place and time with the gorgeous man for the following day. 

That next day, things weren’t how his coffee dates normally go. No bedroom talk, no under-the-table sexual stuff that the staff never seemed to notice or cared about. 

No. They talked about their careers. Lúcio openly talked about his passion for music while the almost stoic man talked about his as a CEO. They seemed happy with their lives and conversation just carried from there. They both loved piano music but Lúcio was more jazz and upbeat, while Akande was more info the slow classics. The two clicked in a way the younger man couldn’t have imagined had he dreamed of the date himself. 

The date went without anything awful happening and the, very tall man drove him home. There was a hand on his shoulder as they exchanged numbers. 

 

Months had flown by and already Lúcio didn’t know what to think. He was still blown away by the events, but by now he had at least gotten used to the idea of the seven foot tall man carrying him up the stairs of his studio apartment. His place was breathtaking… but the man himself was more so. 

The young DJ made plans that night. So lost and entangled in the dates and the simplicity of them, that actual days of the month never meant anything to him. 

So of course he forgot all about a specific day about love. Right?

“This is a little fancy, don’t you think?” Lúcio teases. “Wouldn’t want you to spend all you money, right?” the low chuckle that escaped made the young man weak. The older one had such a strong hold, and he couldn’t quite read if the feelings were being reciprocated. 

“It’s fine, enjoy what you like tonight, mg treat.” He said as their menus were handed to them. Filet Mignon for Lùcio and a simple steak for Akande. The two never lost eye contact during the course of their meal and by the end of their dinner, it never occurred to him why it was so busy. 

The next place, Akande stopped and turned to the smaller Brazilian. “Keep your eyes closed.” 

“Oooo lala…” he teased, doing as he was told, curious as to why. 

He should have clicked where they were, but he didn’t. The younger man just left everything as a surprise, which made it very easy for the Nigerian to plan it perfectly. 

Leading him up to the apartment, he carried Lúcio over to the surprise. Putting him down, he made sure everything was perfect, then stood beside him and whispered. 

“Open them.”


End file.
